Alpha and omega my way
by MasterNCS53
Summary: This is my tale of how I think alpha and omega could have gone. lets make alpha and omega great again. read and review. enjoy


Alpha and Omega, My version.

(I do not own any character's in this story except for my oc's)

 **Setting- Humphry's POV:**

It was a normal sunny day in Jasper Park; I was out walking when out of no ware I am smashed into by something small. When I look up I see Kate lying on the ground knocked out. "Shit" I picked her up on my back to carry her to my family's den. She was really light but then again I am an alpha and she is an omega. So I started to walk back to my parents den they were the pack leaders. When I walk up the path I see my mother sitting on the ledge. I walked up to her and laid the unconscious she wolf on the ground. My mother looked to me and said" Oh my god what happened?!". "I don't know I was walking through the woods by the log sledding hill and I was hit by Kate out of no ware". My mother then brought Kate in the den and brought out an old rag we had in some water and laid it over her head. When that didn't work we just dumped some water on her. Kate jumped up with a start and impedingly fell back down.

 **Kates POV:**

I woke up with a start and saw I'm in the pack leaders den. Humphry Is standing by me and his mother is on the other side of me. "Humphry what happened"? "You smacked into me by the hill and got knocked out, are you alright? I stared at his icy blue eyes. God they were gorgeous he was just so handsome. And his voice just memorized me. I realized that they were just staring at me and I snapped out of my trance.

 **Humphry's POV:**

I don't know why Kate was staring at me but man she looked lovely, even with her hair in a tangled mess. Her golden fur and her beautiful eyes. She had asked me what happened so I told her how she ran into me and knocked herself out. After I finished explaining and my mother finished checking over her, we went outside and went for a walk. I just couldn't get the question out of my mind. Why was she falling down the hill? So we started to walk to the stream that flowed through jasper separating the east and west sides.

 **No one's POV** :

Humphry asked Kate why she was falling down the hill. She started to blush and just looked down.

 **Humphry's POV:**

So if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you end up falling down the hill? "Well, your going to think that I'm really dumb but a bird dive bombed me and scared the hell out of me so I reeked out and ended up tripping and well you know the rest. I told you its really dumb". Well at least you're all right and not hurt. As they were arriving at the stream, I heard my dad's voice, and the voice of tony, the eastern packs leader. I pushed Kate into the bush next to me and told her to be quiet.

 **(Tony and Humphry's dads' conversation)**

Don't you remember you old ditz. Unite the packs, you were the one that said my daughter Lucy and your son Humphrey would marry and unite the packs. They can meet at the moon light howl. Don't test me or I will go to war for the good of my pack.

As Tony walked away Humphreys dad turned and walked back towards the west, but as he was about to leave the area Humphrey stepped out in front of his dad.

 **Humphry's POV**

What the hell is this arranged mirage thing dad I mean why the hell would you make that deal and not ask me? Don't you think that it's an important decision for me to be in on? "THAT'S ENOUGH! You are to marry Lucy and that is final. The pack is your responsibility as an alpha and you must do what is right for the pack. You will meet your future mate at the moon light howl tomorrow". Humphrey turned and sprinted off towards his own den by the water fall close to his parents den with Kate running close behind as she didn't want to be left alone. As Humphrey walked into his den he collapsed on the floor. Completely out cold. Then Kate's vision went black and then nothing.

 **Well that ends chapter one of what I hope is going to be many. I guess the darts strike again lol, please read and review , and yes I know there are going to be a few mistakes and spelling errors but what can I say. It's not easy to write with dyslexia and word dosnt catch everything. I should be updating soon. MasterNCS OUT!**


End file.
